On a Certain Rainy Day
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: It was raining that morning, Reborn was away, and Tsuna was forced to seek shelter in that shallow cave with Basil.


*******

**Title** : On a Certain Rainy Day

**Author** : DnKS – giRLs

**Rating ** : G

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** : Tsuna and Basil

**Disclaimers** : The characters involved in this story do not belong to us and we hold no claim over them.

*******

It was raining that morning and Reborn was nowhere to be found. Those two facts might be something that caused little to no disturbance for Tsuna. The rain was nothing more than light drizzle and even though it was a bit uncomfortable to sit inside of some shallow cave to avoid the rain, he could still manage it. The somewhat-mysterious disappearance of Reborn was also something he did not really grieve for. After three days of torture, which Reborn called as 'training', Tsuna was more than glad to wake up one day and find out that his self-appointed tutor was away for some personal business. He did not know what 'personal business' Reborn might possibly have. Nevertheless, that was simply the only explanation Basil had told him when he woke up that morning and saw that the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes was not that of Reborn waking him up in some very inhumane way, but the sight of Basil smiling down at him.

Tsuna chanced a surreptitious glance to his side. There sat Basil, knees drawn to the front of his chest, eyes gazed to the faraway horizon. The rain that suddenly fell that mid-morning had forced them to huddle together, seeking protection in a low cave from the rain. Tsuna was aware that the cave they both take shelter in offered only limited space. He was also aware that Basil had purposely chosen to sit in such a way so that his body could shield Tsuna's own from the wind and the rain.

It was such a sweet and selfless thing to do. Tsuna was half-grateful half-discomfited to receive such treatment, especially from someone that he had met only maybe a couple of days back. Basil had been so very formal with him, so very kind, so very sweet and it somehow made him feel at loss.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. He did not know why he felt at lost. He did not know how he should take Basil's absolute devotion as. He did not know if he should offer Basil to switch place with him--perhaps he was cold, or wet, or both, he did not know. Perhaps he should ask. Perhaps he should start conversation with him.

But should he?

And as he debated those things in his mind, the rain suddenly got harder. The wind suddenly picked up speed and became harsher. And Reborn was not back yet. And Basil let out a sneeze--and yes, now Tsuna could see that Basil's one shoulder was completely soaked by the rain.

And that time, he simply acted without thinking.

He gathered Basil's shoulders and shoved him out of the torment of the rain and wind while mumbling something. He did not quite know what words he was sprouting from his mouth. He only knew that Basil was wet and probably cold and it was not right for him to stay there and took the worst of the rain and wind by himself, they should switch place because he did not want Basil to be sick and he would feel guilty and…

…and Basil's hands were cold when they clasped on top of his hands, stopping his effort of dragging him from his seating position. And Basil's smile was warm. And Basil's eyes were sincere. And Basil's tone of voice was kind when he said, "Please do not trouble thy self so, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna realized then that he had actually spoken his mind aloud. He gulped. He felt nervous. And somehow he realized that he had stopped trying to force Basil to switch place with him.

Yet he did not remove his hands from their position, clasping Basil's shoulders. He also did not break their eye contact; his gaze was still locked with Basil's gentle one.

"I'm sorry…" he said, and he did not know why he apologized. He just thought that he should do so, though why he did not know. "I'm sorry… but… I cannot let you… you're wet from the rain and the wind is harsh and it could make you ill."

"Thy concern doth make me grateful so," Basil said. "But with utmost honesty I assure thee that this I find not incommodious whatsoever."

Tsuna shook his head as he tried to search in his memory if he ever heard anyone using the word 'incommodious' and if yes, what could it possibly mean. His clasp on Basil's shoulder grew more resolute and his decision to get Basil away from the reach of the rain and wind was only made firmer.

"It's not fair," he tried to say. "You should not get wet and cold to protect me."

"Sawada-dono," Basil said seriously. "Far be it from me to defy thy words yet allow me this time to do so, for I should indeed protect thee, and I would."

Tsuna opened his mouth yet at first no word came out. He exhaled in exasperation mixed with embarrassment—why did he feel embarrassed around Basil, anyway—and tried to speak again.

"But… I don't…" he tried to say yet stopped in the middle of his sentence. He thought of many things he could say to follow the half finished sentence. He did not want anyone to suffer only to protect him. He did not want to always be some weak person to be protected. He did not want his friend get hurt only for his sake. He did not want Basil to feel like he had to protect him at all time, to sacrifice himself, to put his personal interest before his, to feel like he had to be there for him always…

…but, if he were to be honest, Tsuna admitted that he enjoyed Basil's company, that he actually was grateful that Basil was with him, that he wanted Basil to be always there for him. And yet… _and yet_…

"I'm sorry…" he said lamely. "It must be boring for you to get stuck here with me in the middle of the rain like this."

"If thou wouldst pardon me for being bold, Sawada-dono," Basil said. "I find spending time with thee enjoyable."

Tsuna looked aside. "Eh… but… I mean, what's so enjoyable in accompanying someone taking shelter in a shallow cave with rain and wind roaring outside? What's enjoyable in getting wet? What's so enjoyable in getting cold? What's so enjoyable in being forced to protect someone?"

The lighting in that cave was not really bright but in the dim light Tsuna could see how Basil tilted his face a bit to the side. He could see the sincerity in those eyes. He could see the smile on Basil lips when he said, "Thou didst make it sound most curious, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Curious? What's curious?"

"Why, Sawada-dono, thy words," Basil explained. "It would appear as if I am forced to stay with thee."

"Aren't you?"

"Forced? Nay, never," Basil said resolutely. "I came to thee, stay with thee, not because I was forced to do so. Sawada-dono, I will follow thee, be on thy side forever, because such thing hath been my one and only desire. It is not by obligation that I seek thee. It was my heart that hath compelled me to be here."

After he uttered his words, Basil seemed to realize that he might have said more than what was deemed proper. Or at least Tsuna thought that perhaps it was the case for he could see Basil suddenly dropped his gaze to his lap, as if he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

And Tsuna also realized then that his hands were still clasping Basil's shoulders.

He muttered something that could possibly pass as a mumble of some sort and removed his hands from Basil's shoulders. Following Basil's example, he, too, dropped his gaze downward. Neither of them spoke anything afterward and the sound of the rain seemed to be getting louder in each passing second. And Reborn was not back yet. And the rain was still falling. And they were still stuck in that somewhat cramped cave for God knew how much longer.

Tsuna took a breath and looked up. He felt somewhat flustered without knowing why and he also felt so foolish for not knowing why he felt so flustered.

"I'm… honored," he said. "I mean, I really… I think appreciate is the best word, yes… uh, I really appreciate your company and it's great to know you. You're a nice friend, Basil, and I'm happy that we can know each other."

He smiled, knowing that everything he had said was the truth. It was not so long ago that he first met Basil but he already cherished him… as a precious friend.

Perhaps, he thought, the whole mafia business could bring him some good things after all.

"Yes, so…" he continued. "It's not good to let your friend get wet when you're getting all warm and comfortable. So, change place with me."

Basil looked up at him and somehow Tsuna could see the hint of an amused smile on his lips.

"But Sawada-dono," Basil said. "Surely it is worse to let thee be the one tormented by the rain whilst I sit in comfort. Thou hast said so: 'tis unwise to let thy friend suffer."

Tsuna stared at Basil then he let out a laugh. In his mirth, he observed—with no little amount of pleasure—that Basil was also chuckling with him. And they were no longer a lord and his subordinate, a master and his servant, or even a boy and a stranger by his side. They were friends.

The rain still fell for quite a while after that but Tsuna did not really mind it much. In the end, he and Basil sat side by side, watching the rain and feeling the sprinkles of rainwater hitting their faces lightly. They talked and they laughed together and Tsuna could honestly say that it was a pleasurable morning for him. Sure enough, Reborn came back somewhere before noon and sure enough, he found himself subjected to impossible and arduous training session again that day. But somehow it became more bearable then, sure, because he knew that he had a faithful friend on his side.

**End**

(**A/N: **Thank you for reading this fic, we hope you had a good time reading this. Your reviews mean a lot to us, so if you would kindly please leave your comment on this fic, we would be very much obliged.)


End file.
